micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Stigistan
Stigistan - Federal Republic of St.Charlie I am really interested in an alliance with your respectable country. Please contact me at federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it --Cajak 14:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) CUNT Invitation I discussed the matter with the other members of the NPSC and they all believe that because people is still on holidays, it would be a good idea to wait if we receive and eventual answer from the HIP in the next days. If we won't, I'll write to you accepting your invitation to join the CUNTs. I also wrote the results of yesterday's meeting on today's edition of the St.Charlian Observer. --Cajak 11:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You can join both if you can't decide. Admin Hi -- we have given you the sysop tools as Joefoxon (if you want to have them as Stigistan also, please talk to Ptrcancer & Ramtak619, who can change that account). As I explained on the voting page, we only gave the tools to 3 of you -- there was a tie for 4th place. If you guys decide you want 5 admins, Ptrcancer or Ramtak619 can promote the other users now. They can also promote you up to the b'cat level if you think you need more users with that -- the only real difference is the ability to give other users sysop rights. Good luck, and let me know if you have any questions! -- Wendy (talk) 18:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ILI-UMMOA News If you wish to receive a FREE email subscription to ILI-UMMOA News, please visit the webpage below, and fill the specific form. ILI-UMMOA News is a special email newsletter with news about both Independent Long Island (ILI) and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). ILI-UMMOA News also covers interesting Fourth and Fifth World news which may be of interest to open-minded secessionists and real-world micronationalists. By the way, if you are interested in contributing articles to this serious newsletter, you can contact me through this webform. I may not be able to pay you for good short pieces, but some particularly brilliant short pieces may earn you an extra $10 for your PayPal account. I'm just trying to get fresh articles from people actually doing meaningful work as micronationalists, and your work will at least lead to a Micronational Professional Registry Membership for you and your endorsed nation/micronation. http://ilination.net/news.html --IndigoGenius 14:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Second Micronational Games Greetings, King Joe: :I am writing on behalf of the Slinky Empyre, a nation ready to participate in the hopefully-upcoming Second Micronational Games. As you were the original editor of its MicroWiki article, I feel that you are the best person to ask this question to: When are the Games planned to take place, and may the Slinky Empyre propose an event? –Kyng Fyrst 21:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know when the Games will start, but yes you can propose events. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 07:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) If you could help me... Hi, Thank your for your message and your offer of help and I hope that our two nations may become friends in the intermicronational arena. By the way, there is a way you could help me. If you know a website that can translate a project I am working on into French, I would be most thankful. God bless you, MasterSanders aka John Thomas I of Sylvania. CUNT Why did you delete the CUNT article? I believe it should be preserved for historical purposes. At one time there was an organization called CUNT that ultimately merged with the now famous Grand Unified Micronational. I am asking your permission to restore the CUNT article as, I believe, in the future someone interested in the MicroWiki state's history would like to read about the CUNT. Thank you. Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 13:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Barrington Trial The trial has begun: click. Hi, please could you tell me how you get the table on your micronation's page, Many thanks, --Oldanus 17:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) World Cup Hello I am the head of state for Mulberry, i am currently wondering the details for the mfa world cup (Cjblizzard 20:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC)) A full schedule is on the talk page Joe Foxon 11:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Joe, I have just been looking around and it appears that Finismund has dissolved but are still on the World Cup page. All you have to do is look at the Finismund page to see that is says the nation dissolved on December 1st. Please tell me if this is false information but do check. From President Turner of Rukora Email? I was wondering if you could please provide the A1 Ministry of Foreign Affairs (foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net) with a contact email address? A-One 09:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You can use my personal email: fcfoxon2@hotmail.co.uk Joe Foxon 11:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! A-One 06:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) One thought I had to say "''Ben has stated that his main reason for not allowing the merger is the possible reactions from other micronations." That's what I can't stand of micronationry. Tell him that HE founded the micronation and he doesn't have to care about others whining about HIS micronation. If he wants to merge, he's more than allowed to do so. Then, if he doesn't want to for other reasons, again, it's his own choice. Thanks, and happy holidays. :) --Cajak 11:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I have told him many times. He still fears what Erusia might say. Last time he did anything from his own choice, Erusia declared war on him and then expelled Barrington from the GUM! Ben has every right to worry! Joe Foxon 13:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Erm... ...okay? :/ ptrcancer (Admin) 16:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Elaborate please. Joe Foxon 17:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Apologies and Well Done I just wanted to say i'm incredibly sorry for the campaigning we did. We were all unaware it was against the rules but we promise it won't happen again. I also wan't to congratulate you for the hard work you have done doing the pages for the various other cups and continental confederations. The next few months may be difficult as we will be bidding against eachother. I'm pretty sure that if we don't win the right to host the competition, you will also host a good competition. Sencire Apologies, President Turner :If you didn't know it was against the rules then that's fine, we can't possibly punish you for that, but now the rules have been posted on the MFA Laws of the Game in order to avoid further confusion. I would suggest a joint bid between us and Rukora but it would be unfair on the other members, who would have no say in the hosting of the tournament, and may cause arguments on where the final would be held. Joe Foxon 12:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Stigistan-Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros. Greetings! I'm Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,The President Of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros.My Country Will Proud If You Make A Alliance With Your Country,Stigistan.To Answer This Massage,Please Answer To rianrafliiki@yahoo.com Thank You For The Time. Signed President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. National Palace Block B1 Central Los Bay Petros Newark Capital Region Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros. We would be more than happy to form an alliance. We are currently trying to rebuild after a disatrous period of our history so this will help greatly. Joe Foxon 19:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) To King Joe I Of Stigistan, Thank You For Accepting To Be Alliance With My Country,Thank You. Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 8:34,January 2,2010 (UTC +7) Antarctica Soccer Federation Concerns Just found out that F.S.A and Flandrensis have created a football confederation for Antacrctica. Shouldn't they just enter in the various continents or have you given them permission to create the organisation. They have not asked for permission to form the confederation, it is a protest group against the non-admittance of Antarctic micronations. Negotiations have been opened. Joe Foxon 19:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Links/Resources on front page They seem largely biased towards "physical" or "secessionist" sites, with little or no links for simulationist nations... a link to micras.org or mnforumlist.com might help balence it out slightly? --Dr-spangle 09:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add them. --Cajak 12:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) --Dr-spangle 14:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) MFA Membership Hi I'm a representative for a small association and was wondering if there was a possibility of a merger, all our members are willing to join the MFA as long as we would be allowed to continue our Union Shield cup for the six members who are part of the Federal Union of Prometheus. All our nations are used to international soccer and our rules are very similar to the MFAs, will be changed when membership is confirmed.Chomania 06:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes it's absolutely fine, just post an application on the MFA page. Diplomatic Relations I would like to start diplomatic relations with your Micronation. I represent the Zonian Confederacy and it seems that a lot of our ideology is the same.Souranply 17:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Virtual World Cup Hello Once Again, I would like to say that the idea of the Virtual World Cup is a great idea to get less wealthy nations into the MFA however. I have a few questions, 1. Is it possible to compete in both Virtual and Real MFA Competitions at the same time? 2. Where would the Virtual Games be played (i.e PS3, 360, Wii or PC)? 3. Would it be fair on the Real only nations because the virtual games can be played more often? 4. Would there be a Physical and Virtual World Ranking or would they be tied into one? 5. When is the Virtual World Cup taking place? 6. How many nations take part in the Virtual World Cup? 7. Is your schedule to full up (Do you need support organising the Virtual World Cup)? Looking forward to answers, President Tom Turner Hi. We agree with Tom that virtual games will be a great improvement for the international game although it shouldn't replace the real game which is of course superior. We should be able to compete in the event so if it is possible can we have our nations added as both real and virtual teams for the cup, list of teams are on the MFA talk page. PrometheusGovernment 22:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Answers 1. Yes 2. I would be simulating the matches on Football Manager 2010. 3. Virtual games do not count towards the Official MFA Rankings 4. There would be a separate VMFA Rankings 5. The Virtual World Cup will be held as soon as the database is completed. 6. As many as possible 7. Any help is welcome, although I can manage MFA-MUSC Hello, I have proposed the MUSC (Micronational Union of Sport and Culture). This would be a union that supports all sorts of creative, expressive and cultural auch as sports, music, art, drama and logical games within the micronational world. We were wondering if the MFA would like to become a part of the MUSC. If you are interested, please note me back on my MicroWiki page or email me on rukora@hotmail.co.uk Best Regards, Tom Turner my nation wanna me to be president of your nation. make me. President or my nation will Declara war on you nation. my nation is trying take over Republic of Molossia. my nation will forced u to resign or esle a War. Written by Secretary Czar of Ayleron. The Ayleron President's Secretary *Micronationalism is not a childish game to play war and take over other micronations. I advice that you change your attitude toward the micronational community. --Flandrensis 17:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) We do not tolerate threats of violence on MicroWiki. Consider this a first warning. Any more and you will receive a 1 week ban. Joe Foxon 17:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Already banned him for 1 day --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) MUSC question answers Hello, You asked what would happen if the MFA became a part of the MUSC. You would still choose what would happen with your union and have control over it. But there would be a few small changes: 1. Members of the MFA would become part of the MUSC. 2. MFA would have higher publicity (the MUSC has gained quite a lot of attention in your period of absense). 3. MFA members will be eligable to compete in MUSC competitions (like the Micronational Song Contest). We hope this information was useful. We are not forcing you to change sides. Takeover will happen pending on which side gets the most votes however; should the merger go ahead, people who voted against will have the choice to become co-members (should they not like the MUSC). Best Regards, Tom Turner President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood in Slinky Empyre, Chairman of MUSC Categories Hello, I am a bit stuck on how use create a category for your country. Please may you give advice. Thanks Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Merger Confirmation Hello, Thank you for confirming the merger of the MFA and the MUSC. If you wish to sign a document, this is fine. If you wish to introduce a new sport into the MUSC, this is fine, just give me a few details and I will be willing to add it. Just a quick question though; when we are ready to submit our World Cup bids, where do we submit them to? I hope this was OK for you. Best Regards, Tom Turner 17:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Hi. I'm King Max Kasbar. I'm wondering if you & I can be allies. -King Max KasbarM.J.K. 02:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) MFA Virtual Cup Hello, I was wondering when the Virtual cup will take place. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 15:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure because we need an online game for the matches to be played on.Joe Foxon 08:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.staggan.com/ would be good I think. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(talk),( ) 09:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) That one needs to be downloaded. I can't download things. Joe Foxon 10:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Factbook Please sign up immediately on http://mwf.wikia.com And to the others on the team, pls start working on it ASAP hi Why are you thanking me for uploading the coat of arms? USLSSR posible entry to MFA Hello, I'd like to find out if my country can enter the MFA and posibly the 2013 world cup yours, Vitcash 16:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Asking: To Joe Foxon: Are the Stigistan when i requesting an alliance with your country long time ago is still the same with RKoS? I just want to ask that because i want to had Alliance again if it is different. Regards, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman, 9:30 ,August 26th 2010 (UTC+7) ---- To Joe Foxon: For your answers,i thanks a lot for you acception.I hope this alliance will bring a better future between our two countries. Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman, 10:10 ,August 26th 2010 (UTC+7) Co-Hosting Hello, I have decided that Co-Hosting the World Cup would be the best option for everyone. What I would like to work out with you is how we are going to do this. If Group A is hosted up in Wyke and Group B over here. Then, One Semifinal can be hosted in each place and the Final in either one or the other (whoever can organise the best place for the match to be played). Please reply to me with any other ideas you may have. Best Regards, Tom Turner 17:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for replying. If no more teams join then I think your schedule looks good. We could play qualifying matches for seeding if you wanted with Us and You not having to participate as we are host and hence would automatically A1 and B1. If it is prefered by the other participants then we could organise the groups geographically (i.e, The USLSSR and St Charlie would participate in Rukora's group as they both have bases in London, where as for Los Bay Petros, it wouldn't make much difference where they had their group matches). Of course, this is just a suggestion. The other main thing I think we need to decide is where the final is hosted and where 3rd Place is hosted. It mostly depends on who has better stadia access. KC is odviously a better stadium but the K2 would much easier to book for a big event, plus micronationalists who wanted to turn up to watch the match would probably find it easier to reach (Gatwick is in Crawley, Metrobus can take you just about anywhere in Crawley, Gatwick and Victoria Station are only 30 Minuites away from eachother) so we have many factors to look at. Best Regards, Tom Turner 15:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Your signature Hi :) Could you please edit your signature to remove the Category:Administrators from it? This is because every page where your signature goes, that page gets added to the category. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 08:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the problem and got rid of the link. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 11:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC)